1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual clutch arrangement operable to selectively couple two structures such as shafts.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
It can be desirable to selectively couple two structures, such as shafts, gears, or plates for example, in order to jointly rotate the two structures. The structures can be uncoupled when only one of the structures is to rotate or when the two structures are to rotate at different speeds. A clutch can be operably positioned to couple the two structures to rotate at the same speed. Alternatively, the clutch can be disengaged to allow the two structures to rotate relative to one another.